Ice Age Switcheroo: The Spirit of Halloween
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: (I know this story is late, but I'm posting it anyway). It's Halloween in Switchback Cove and Junior, Stripes and Laurence want to conjure up a ghost. What happens when they conjure up a saber ghost who wants to take over the world? Story written by me and Kenneth0 since he came up with the idea. Rated K .


ICE AGE SWITCHEROO

A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

THE SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN

 **HEY, GUYS. YES, I KNOW THIS IS LATE. A LOT OF STUFF WAS GOING ON AND I HAD NO TIME TO POST THIS UNTIL NOW. BEFORE YOU READ, I WANT EVERYONE TO THANK** **Kenneth0 FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA TO WRITE THIS STORY. THE BOTH OF US DID WORK ON IT TOGETHER, SO DON'T FORGET TO THANK HIM AS WELL.**

 **IT MAY NOT BE HALLOWEEN ANYMORE, BUT PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY.**

Wolves were howling at the beginning of dusk. Bats started flying out of their caves. The wind began blowing and brought a spook to everyone on the night before the holiday known as Halloween was beginning. The colorful leaves began scattering throughout the entire pumpkin patch. In the middle of a small open space in the patch, something started rising. Was it the curse of the Halloween Spirit? Was it the Great Pumpkin? Or was it something much worse?

No, it was...an acorn. Holding that exact acorn was none other than our two favorite saber-tooth squirrels, Scrat and Scratte. They scurried all over the pumpkin patch, trying to find a place to bury it. Jumping and hopping around for a bit, they found the perfect spot, but just as they were about to stick the nut in the ground, they saw shadows coming towards them. Thinking that the shadows were ghost, Scrat and Scratte ran off to hide behind a giant pumpkin.

As it turns out, the shadows weren't ghosts. They were really three saber-tooth tigers known as Junior, Stripes and Laurence. The three were rummaging through the pumpkin patch, searching for the biggest one of all.

"Keep searching, you guys," Junior said, "We can't stop until we find the biggest one of them all."

"Why are we searching for the biggest one again?" Stripes asked.

"Mom and Dad told us to find one for the party."

"The party that we're not gonna be at."

Laurence looked around until he saw the biggest of them all. It was even taller than him. He looked at his brother-in-laws. "Hey, guys. Come over here. I think I found one."

"Well, grab it and let's go," Stripes said, "My dad's waiting for us."

"Don't you mean our dad?" Junior asked.

"My bad. I meant to say that. That includes Laurence, too."

Laurence started rolling the pumpkin through the patch. "Guys, wait up! I could really use a paw here." He didn't even notice that Scrat and Scratte were in the way and accidentally rolled the pumpkin on top of them, stepping on them in the process. Even though Laurence didn't notice, the two squirrels gave him a piece of their minds and stormed away.

The two saber brothers saw their brother-in-law travelling slower as he was trying to exit the pumpkin patch. Junior groaned. "Come on, Laurence. We don't have all day."

"I'm coming," Laurence told them, "I could really use some help with this thing."

Diego sighed. "You two go help Laurence."

Junior and Stripes rolled their eyes. "Yes, Dad." The two helped Laurence roll the giant pumpkin back to the cave, where the rest of the herd was waiting for them.

Once they got the pumpkin inside, they all got their claws ready, except for Laurence. Diego and his sons jabbed a claw at the top of the pumpkin as they started to carve it. Laurence groaned in misery. "You didn't tell me you were gonna kill it." Laurence groaned again, falling to the ground.

Junior slapped himself in the forehead. "We told you we were gonna carve it. What did you think we meant by that?"

Laurence started laughing. "Ha, ha! I tricked you. Don't you get it? Trick-or-treat? I knew you guys were gonna carve it. I'm not the only gullible guy in the herd."

"You're pretty excited, aren't you, Laurence?" Diego asked.

"I am psyched for tomorrow night," Laurence said, "We're all gonna be lifting the stone off the cave. This year, it's my turn to start scaring people." To prove it, he could hear Snow Belle, his wife, humming a spooky tune as he jumped out in front of her and yelled, "Boo!" and caused her to scream her head off. Laurence started laughing. "Got you, babe!"

Snow Belle placed a paw over her chest as she started hyperventilating a bit, doing her best to calm down. "Laurence, don't do that."

"Sorry, babe," Laurence said, "Just trying to get everyone in the Halloween spirit."

"You know, I was actually on my way to the bathroom."

"Oh, man. I am so sorry, babe." Laurence placed a paw on his wife's shoulder.

"Tricked you! I can play tricks on people, too."

Laurence sighed. "Too bad we can't go trick-or-treating anymore. I'm gonna miss that childhood life of mine."

"I guess I'll be that stay-at-home wife who gives out candy to kids dressed up in scary costumes."

"No way is that happening," Shira said, "Everyone is coming over here for the party. Make sure you turn off your outside firefly lights."

"We're not even gonna be at the party tomorrow night," Junior said, "We've got plans of our own."

"What's more important than the party?" Laurence asked.

"We are gonna conjure up ghosts over at the village cementary," Stripes said, "Not that you would be interested in coming along considering how horrifying it will be and all."

"Are you kidding? I would not want to miss an opportunity like that."

Stripes looked at his brother. "Is he kidding around with me? I mean, come on. He's literally excited about Halloween. It's hard to believe this is the same guy who used to be scared of his own shadow."

"So can I come with you guys or not?" Laurence asked.

"Well, you're sounding pretty serious about it," Junior said, "I don't see why you can't."

"Actually, none of you are gonna conjure up anything tomorrow night," Shira said, "The only thing you'll be doing is showing up to the party."

"Come on, Mom," Junior whined, "You never let us do anything."

"That's not true. I let you both date girls, do extreme stuff and lots of other things that boys like to do. I won't allow you to conjure up ghosts, though."

"Wouldn't that fall under the extreme category?" Stripes asked.

"It doesn't matter," Shira said, "If you boys don't show up at the party, you'll both be grounded for a month."

"We're too old for you to be grounding us," Junior told his mother.

"Well, as long as you're living under this roof, you live by the rules. Isn't that right, Diego?"

"That's right, boys," Diego said, putting the finishing touches on the pumpkin, "Listen to your mother, boys."

Shira sighed. "That's not what I meant."

Snow Belle walked over to Laurence. "Same goes for you, Laurence. If you're not at the party, I will strangle you with all the force that my paws have." She balled up her paw in a tight fist. "No pressure."

"Sure thing," Laurence said. Once Snow Belle walked away, Laurence looked at his brother-in-laws. "Girls mean business. Now I feel like I should be debating."

"Don't debate on it," Junior said, "We're still gonna do it."

"What about all the things that'll happen to us if we do it?"

"Whatever happens happens," Stripes said, "So are you in or not?"

Giving it some thought, Laurence sighed and said, "Okay, I'm in."

"Alright," Junior said, fist pumping the other two, "Let's do it. We'll be conjuring up some ghosts and make this the best Halloween ever."

Little did they know that they would be ruining Halloween for everyone.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

That same night, Sid and Brooke came over along with Cheril and Roshan. The sloth couple came over to show the herd Stephen and Rose, their twin babies, Halloween costumes while Cheril and Roshan came over out of complete boredom. Louis and Bethany arrived a few minutes afterwards. They had decided to help out since they wouldn't be at the party tomorrow night. They would be making their way over to the village hospital. Bethany was about ten days late in her pregnancy and the doctor had already told them that she would have to be induced into labor if she wasn't ready after tomorrow night. Being the kind newlyweds that they were, Peaches and Julian gave the two molehog couple a room to stay in at their cave until the baby came. It's now been over six months since Bethany became pregnant and boy was she showing.

The moment they all came in, Peaches sat Bethany down on one of the stone chairs while Ellie gave the female molehog some Halloween decorations to work on. Bethany sighed. "I really wish we could be here for the party tomorrow."

"We wish you guys could be here, too," Ellie said, "But having a baby is more important."

"Are you feeling okay, Bethany?" Louis asked, "Do you want me to get you something to drink? Or something to eat? Are you getting cold? Do you want me to get you a blanket? Or can I take you to the hospital?"

"Louis, I'm fine," Bethany said, "Why don't you go get yourself some mango juice?"

"Sure thing, honey. Whatever you say." Louis made his way into the kitchen.

Bethany rolled her eyes. "He never leaves my side for a minute. Wherever I go, he follows me. Whenever I sit down, he stares at me. I love him, but he's really starting to get on my nerves."

"That's men for you there," Shira said, "Diego always made sure to help me out to step over a tiny pebble."

"Is it as bad as when Manny made me step over a tiny little ant?" Ellie asked.

"I was only trying to save the little fella," Manny said, placing a small carved pumpkin on the counter.

"Yeah, right."

Manny rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So besides Louis and Bethany not showing up, is everybody else coming to the party?"

"Nope," Cheril and Roshan said.

"What do you mean you guys aren't coming?" Shira asked.

"We are going to a party over at the human village," Roshan said.

"They finally understand that humans like us have lived in the wild just like them," Cheril said.

"What if it's a prank?" Snow Belle asked.

"We'll prank them back," Roshan said, "Only it'll be bigger than theirs."

"Whether it's a prank or not, I'm sure their party will be better than this one," Cheril said, "No offense. Roshan and I just wanna spend some time together."

"Don't you already spend enough time together as it is?" Manny asked.

"Trust me. There's no such thing as spending too much time together."

"I'm telling you that my lit up ghost decorations are better than those lit up pumpkins you've got sitting all over your front yard," yelled Earnest as he and Granny Gladys walked inside the room fighting. Teddy and Terrie followed behind them.

"I'm sure my glow-in-the-dark skeleton bones are better than those string spiders you've got hanging all over your trees," Gladys shouted. Even though they were young, those two still couldn't get along.

Ricardo sighed as he walked out of the kitchen. "Will you two knock it off? What are you arguing about now?"

"Well, there's the Halloween Cave Decorating Contest coming up tomorrow night," Teddy said.

"These two won't quit arguing about who's cave looks better," Terrie said.

"It's our cave that looks better, baby," Earnest told his girlfriend.

"No, it's our cave that does, right Teddy?" Gladys asked her boyfriend.

"Let's not really pick favorites," Teddy said.

Brooke walked into the room. "Okay, everyone. Who wants to see the twins in their Halloween costumes?"

"We all do," Bethany said.

"Here they are," Sid said, "A brother and sister who are prince and princess."

Sid brought out Stephen and Rose, who were dressed up as royal babies. Stephen was wearing a stick made crown on his head decorated in pinecones and wore a colorful leaf made prince attire. Rose wore a colorful leaf dress and had a flower-made tiara on her head. They were both the cutest little prince and princess the herd's ever seen.

"Awwww!" Ellie exclaimed, "How adorable!"

"Those are the cutest little costumes ever," Shira said.

"I hope so," Brooke said, "It took weeks for me to make these costumes."

"Had to try them on the twins over and over again until we finally got it right," Sid said.

"Who cares about costumes?" Crash said.

"All we care about is candy," Eddie said.

"We're going trick-or-treating tomorrow night with you guys."

"Aren't you guys too old to be trick-or-treating anymore?" Diego asked.

"No way!" Crash said.

"You're never too old to do anything a kid can do," Eddie said.

"Those two are the dumbest uncles we've ever had," Junior said.

"You speak the truth, brother," Stripes said.

"Well, I suppose you guys will be arriving late," Manny said.

"Unfortunately, we will," Brooke said.

"We're not missing the party, though," Sid said.

"Alright then," Manny said, "Other than the humans and the molehogs, everyone else will be at the party. Am I correct?"

"Not us," Junior said.

"The three of us have other plans," Stripes said, referring to his brother and Laurence.

"You will be at the party," Shira said.

"Boys, don't make your mother angry," Diego told his sons.

"Laurence, don't make me angry," Snow Belle said.

"Yes, Dad," Junior and Stripes said.

"Yes, honey," Laurence told his wife.

Once everyone had their backs turned, the three saber boys nodded their heads. They still had plans to conjure up the ghost tomorrow night. But for now, the entire herd finished up the preparations for the Halloween party. Tomorrow night was gonna be epic.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Sunset had arrived for everyone on Switchback Cove as the festivities of Halloween night had finally arrived. Outside, children were dressed up in Halloween costumes as their parents were leading them from cave to cave for animals who were giving out candy. This included Brooke and Sid, who were taking the twins out for their first trick-or-treating experience. Crash and Eddie had tagged along since they just wanted candy.

Since Stephen and Rose were still learning how to walk, Sid and Brooke were helping them go from door to door. After the two of them continued to get candy, Crash and Eddie got something other than sweet treats.

"So what did you two get?" Brooke asked her kids.

"Candy!" the twins said, showing their parents the full bags of candy they had.

"That's a lot of sweets, you two," Brooke said, "I'm so glad you both are enjoying your first Halloween."

Sid looked to see the possum brothers walking up to them. "What did you two get?"

"I got a rock," Crash said.

"I got a rock," Eddie said.

"We got rocks!" they both exclaimed.

"That figures," Sid said.

Brooke chuckled. "Okay, everyone. One more cave and then it's off to the Halloween party."

Off they went to another cave where the twin sloths got the rest of the candy from the owner and the possum brothers ended up with rocks once again.

After finishing up trick-or-treating, they started making their way to the party with the rest of the herd. They kept seeing flashing lights in the distance as they travelled on the trail.

Sid groaned. "Looks like those humans are having their crazy Halloween party. I can't believe Roshan and Cheril got invited to it."

"Well, hopefully those other humans will accept them for who they are," Brooke said.

"You really think they will?"

"No, but it's always worth a try. Come on, we need to get to the party with the rest of the herd."

The sloths began making their way to the herd's hangout place. What better way to spend Halloween night by going to a calm party.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the humans village, the teenagers had thrown a wild party in celebration to the scariest night on Earth. Some people were dressed up, but most decided to be ghosts or witches. Some even looked like the undead. A bonfire was placed in the midst of it all. There were even people doing a reenactment of how Halloween first started out. People wearing costumes to scare away the dead. Jack-o'-lanterns were placed in every corner all over the village. Everyone was having a blast.

Roshan and Cheril were having an amazing time. This was the first time the humans ever invited them to any of their parties and they were trying their hardest to make a good impression in order to be invited to other parties. So far the humans didn't give them any looks or snares around their direction, so the light was green and there was no need to worry.

The couple held hands as they made their way over to the snack table. Cheril smiled at her boyfriend. "Enjoying the party so far?"

"Seems okay to me," Roshan said, "What's with the show, though?"

"It's a reenactment of how Halloween started."

"I figured people just celebrated holidays for the heck of it."

"I can't believe that for someone like you that has been around longer than anyone else, you've never heard of Halloween before."

"Probably because it started up while I was in Geotopia."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

"Look over there." Roshan pointed his finger at a group of teenagers wearing dark colored fur. "Looks like the Rotten Patch just showed up."

"If I'm not mistaken, I think they're the ones that threw this party."

"Why would they invite us?"

"No idea."

The group of teenagers made their way over to Roshan and Cheril. They wore the same colored fur clothes, only they were all different styles. The leader was a guy with straight black hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes could barely be seen by his long bangs. They could see that he was barefoot. All of them were. He looked at the couple and even gave them a small smile. "You guys enjoying the party?"

"Yeah," Cheril said.

"Did you guys throw it?" Roshan asked.

"What do you think?" the leader asked, "We throw everything around here. Guess you know the group name, but you don't know mine. Name's Jonjos."

"Good to meet you," Roshan said.

"Thanks for inviting us," Cheril said, "I don't wanna ask, but why haven't you invited us to any of your parties before?"

"I don't know," Jonjos said, "I guess we never felt like it until now. We've heard a lot about you guys. Reputation and all. I guess that's why nobody wanted to be around you. I'm not one to judge, though. I thought maybe I'd give you a chance."

"Well, that was really nice of you."

Jonjos felt a tap on his shoulder by someone in the group. He nodded and brushed them away. "Hey, I think there's somebody behind you that wants to say hello. His name's Kong. Don't ask why."

"Is he a part of your group?" Roshan asked.

The couple looked behind them to see a huge man staring right down at them with a look of horror on his frightening face. Roshan and Cheril screamed as they fell backwards and landed on top of the Rotten Patch. They gasped as they shot up and shouted, "We're so sorry!"

"Ugh!" Jonjos groaned, standing up, "I can't believe you idiots. You knocked us down on purpose." Everyone gasped, facing their direction.

"That's not what happened," Roshan said.

"This scary guy with a dumb face startled us and made us jump," Cheril said.

"So you're calling Kong dumb?" Jonjos asked.

"No, I called his face dumb."

"Well, that's a one way ticket out of my party, bur first you guys are gonna have to suffer the consequences."

"Like you can harm us," Roshan said. Right after doing so, Kong lifted them up. "Or maybe you can."

"Kong, take these guys to the jelly pot," Jonjos said.

Kong nodded and started making his way towards a cauldron with a bunch of green goop inside. He smiled wickedly and threw Roshan and Cheril inside. They struggled a bit before they were able to balanced themselves.

"What is wrong with you?" Cheril shouted.

"Cheril, he's a giant," Roshan said, "Don't make him angry." Roshan slipped a bit, but was able to balance himself to his feet. "What is this nasty stuff?"

"Just a bunch of mashed up seaweed and animal vomit," Jonjos said, "Kong made it especially for troublemakers."

"You guys are the troublemakers," Cheril said, "Get us out of this slop."

"This is what the newbies get, sweetcheeks."

"First of all, nobody calls my girl sweetcheeks but me," Roshan said, "Second of all, we don't wanna be a part of some initiation ceremony to come to other parties."

"Plus, you planned for this to happen," Cheril said.

"Of course I did," Jonjos said, "It was all a prank."

"A prank?" Roshan asked.

"We didn't invite you here because we wanted to. We invited you here to show you that savages from the wilderness don't belong in human villages."

"We're all from the wilderness," Cheril said.

"True, but none of us hang out with a bunch of animals," Jonjos said.

"Those animals you are referring to is our family."

"You got a choice. It's either humans or animals."

That was an answer Cheril couldn't give. Neither could Roshan. They've known the herd longer than they've known any scatter-brained human. Roshan knew the answer as he stood up and helped himself and Cheril out of the cauldron. "Come on, Cheril. Let's get out of here."

As they walked away, Jonjos shouted at them, "Don't let the rocks hit you on the way out!" To prove his point, Roshan and Cheril smacked face first into some large rocks. Recovering quickly, they both shook their heads and continued on their way.

The night turned out awful for them. That's the same way it would be for everybody else.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Around the same time, the herd was having their party, but Junior, Stripes and Laurence made sure to sneak away at the right moment to head out to the village cementary. There they stood in the midst of it, making sure they had everything they needed to summon the spirit. They had a talisman to serve as a medium to accomplish the spell, which was made from vines and twigs, and they had a painting stone to show them how to sing the chant in order for the incantation to work. While they were getting set up, they kept guessing what kind of ghost it would be.

"I still think the spirit will be a human," Junior said.

"No way," Stripes said, "It's going to be a saber. It's obvious that since we are sabers trying to summon a ghost, that proves the ghost will be a saber."

"You know what else is obvious? You're an idiot."

"I bet you five apples it's a saber."

"I bet you ten apples it's a human."

"I still think the incantation will pick something random," Laurence said, "There are a bunch of species buried here."

"You got a point, but I'm still betting my brother on it," Junior said, "Okay, I think we're ready. Who wants to sing the chant?"

"Not me," Stripes said, "I have a terrible voice."

"Well, I've got a terrible voice, so I can't do it, either."

"Are you guys too scared to do this?" Laurence asked.

"No!" Junior and Stripes shouted.

"Well, I'll do it. I've always wanted to do something extreme." Laurence picked up the painting stone.

"I hope he doesn't chicken out," Junior said.

"He probably will," Stripes said.

"Okay, you guys ready?"

"Sure am," Laurence said.

"I'm ready," Stripes said.

"Okay, let's do this," Junior said, "Stripes, you got the talisman?"

Stripes held up the talisman. "Got it."

"Good. Laurence, you ready to sing the chant?"

"You know it," Laurence said.

"Then let the incantation begin!" Junior shouted.

Stripes held up the talisman. Laurence cleared his throat as he began to sing the chant.

 _Ghost, I summon you_

 _Rise from your grave_

 _Upon you, all will tell_

 _Don't ramble upon your rave._

 _Ghost, I summon you_

 _Place your eyes on all_

 _Be brave, be bold, be kind_

 _Don't rule by standing tall._

 _Ghost, I summon you_

 _Please speak your ghostly words_

 _And fly upon the sky_

 _As though you're heaven's bird._

 _Ghost, I summon you!_

 _Ghost, I summon you!_

 _Rise from your grave!_

Once Laurence finished up the chant, a flash of green light blinded them. Once their eyes adjusted, they looked to see the ghost that had been conjured up. The ghost was a saber, but since he was glowing green, they couldn't tell what his real fur color was. He was male and had only one tusk left, which was the left one. He was missing a few patches of fur on his body and had a bite mark on his side, claiming to have been killed. He had a scar over his left eye to which it remained closed. It was clear that this ghost was ugly by all means, but he was still a ghost nonetheless.

Laurence started laughing. "I can't believe it! We actually conjured up a ghost! A real ghost!"

"And it's a saber!" Stripes exclaimed, looking at his brother, "You owe me five apples!"

"Dang it!" Junior shouted.

The saber ghost started breathing heavily as he stared at the three male sabers. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"We conjured you up," Laurence said, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I have been known by a few names in my lifetime, but you can call me by my real name. Antonio."

"Good to meet you, Antonio," Junior said. He tried shaking the ghost's paw, but forgot that it could go right through him. Junior chuckled. "Oh, right. I forgot that you're a ghost. So do you mind explaining how you died?"

"Well, that was rude," Stripes said.

"I'm just asking. What's the big deal?"

"Calm yourselves, boys," Antonio said, "I don't mind at all. Many years ago, I was a leader to my own pack upon the mountains of Switchback Cove. For so long, members of my pack tried to take me down because they said I was heartless and ruled with an iron fist. I will admit that I wasn't the nicest guy in the world. Even though so many had tried to take me down, all of them had failed and were injured or killed at the end. One day, though, that all changed. This young saber smaller than me and weak in size came along and asked to fight me. I simply laughed at first, thinking that such a wimp like him would simply ask to battle a ferocious saber. I accepted his challenge, but the fight didn't last long. He was fast in movement. I couldn't keep up. He slashed my , broke off my tusk, and hit me with his signature move. He got me in the side and kept biting down until I could stand it no longer and went down. The last thing I ever saw before my life ended was him becoming the new leader of my pack. So, that's what happened."

"So are you good or bad?" Junior asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Stripes asked, "He just told us that he was a ferocious leader of his pack when he was alive. He can't be trusted."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Laurence told his brother-in-laws.

"I must agree," Antonio said, "But I think we can all agree that I have wished to return for a reason. I wish to kill my own pack that have longed to kill me so that I can finally avenge my death and rest in peace."

"You can't do that. There aren't that many sabers that live on Switchback Mountain anymore. Your pack is probably long gone by now."

"Well, I have been dead for seventy-five years. No matter, though. I'll just avenge my death by terrorizing and taking over the world."

"That's not what I meant."

"You just had to bring up that fact, didn't you?" Junior asked Laurence.

"I don't see why I shouldn't start off with this little island," Antonio said, "The only way I'll be able to rule this world is if I had somebody to possess." He looked over at Laurence. "I think I know exactly who." He made his way over to Laurence and placed himself in the young saber's body.

"Laurence! his brother-in-laws shouted.

Laurence was still his same self by his looks, but he glowed green and his eyes were completely red. His voice was still the same, only it was mixed in with Antonio's voice. "The Laurence you speak of is no longer here."

"Laurence, come on," Junior said, "Snap out of it."

"Let us know you're okay," Stripes said.

"I no longer go by the name Laurence!" possessed Laurence shouted, "I am now known as Antonio!"

"That ghost possessed him!"

"What do we do?" Junior asked his brother.

"I don't know!" Stripes shouted, "I'm not an expert on how to free someone that's being possessed by a ghost! This is like a punch in the face!"

A firefly clicked above Junior's head. "That's it!" He walked over to possessed Laurence. "Sorry, Laurence. This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." Balling up his fist, he punched the ghost out of Laurence by pounding him in the face.

Antonio groaned. "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark. Oh, wait. I'm a ghost. I can't get hurt. Well, I was possessing someone else so technically I can."

Laurence groaned. "Man, what happened? Why does my face hurt so much?"

"Laurence, I am so sorry," Junior said, "That ghost ended up possessing you and punching him out of you by punching you in the face was the only thing I could think of."

"Well, that explains my sore face. Apology accepted, by the way. Where is Antonio, anyway?"

"You fools thought that was the best way to stop me?" Antonio asked, "You may have been able to outsmart me, but you won't be able to stop me. Since you all are too smart, I won't be able to possess any of you. I'll just have to find another saber that doesn't know who I am. I'll find one. Believe me, I will." With that, Antonio flew off into the night.

Stripes began pacing as his anxiety rose to extreme levels. "Oh, this is bad. We just conjured up a ghost that wants to take over the world. I knew we shouldn't have done this in the first place. This was just a disaster waiting to happen."

"Will you calm down?" Junior told his brother, "We're not gonna let this ghost take over the world. We have to figure out a way to summon him back to his grave."

"Summoning him back to his grave is similar to what we just did to conjure him up," Laurence said, "The talisman can help, but we need the painting stone that explains how to sing the chant to send him back."

"Okay, so where is it?"

"The same place where we found the other painting stone to conjure up Antonio."

"You want us to go back through the Cave of Fears? I don't wanna go through there again."

"Well, it's either that or let Antonio conquer the world. Your choice. This was pretty much your idea, anyway. I just went along with it."

Junior knew he had no other choice. Going through the Cave of Fears was his only option. He sighed and said, "Fine. I'm only doing this because we don't have a choice."

"Good enough for me. Now grab your brother and let's go." Laurence got a head start.

Meanwhile, Stripes continued to pace. "This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea."

Junior smacked his brother on the back of his head. "Come on, you idiot."

And off they went. Hopefully their quest to stop Antonio will succeed. If not, all will be lost.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Meanwhile, Roshan and Cheril were making their way over to the herd's party. After the cruel prank they ended up being a part of over at the human's party, they decided to head back to their true friends party and wash up the goop that covered them.

There was nobody else that was more emotional with the issue than Cheril. "I can't believe it was all a prank. If we'd have known, we wouldn't have gone to it in the first place. Now the herd's gonna be all like 'we told you so,' and we'll never hear the end of it."

"Cheril, calm down," Roshan said, "We'll make sure that this night ends better than how it started out. We'll make the best of it."

"All I want is for us to fit in with the humans, but I don't want to choose them over the herd. They've been my family for so long, I could never choose between hateful friends over them. I know the humans are not our friends but-"

"Hey." Roshan pointed his finger out in the distance. "Do you see that glowing light over there?"

"Where?"

"Out there on the other side of the trees." Roshan was right. A light the shade of green was glowing strong. They had no idea what it was. "Should we go check it out?"

"It's probably just some trick-or-treaters trying to see their way through by using a firefly lamp. Come on. I really need to get this slop out of my hair."

So they continued to the party at the herd's place. Little did they know was that the green light they saw was Antonio and he was following them. He wasn't going to quit until he had the world in his paws.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Back with the three sabers, they had finally made their way to the Cave of Fears. A strike of lightning crashed on the ground and thunder boomed the sky. The cave made a hollow sound in the wind. It was covered in dirt and cobwebs from years of being abandoned and unused. Some say that three female wolves who were witches had once dwelled inside that cave and created all sorts of spells. Rumor has it that they disappeared after creating a fear spell inside the cave that brought up someone's worst fears if they ever entered inside.

Junior and Stripes coward in fear behind Laurence, thinking he was the brave one. He actually wasn't on the inside, but now was not the time to be scared. Now was the time to save the world.

"Okay, guys," Laurence said, "I know we're scared, but just think about what will happen if we don't do this. What would happen if Antonio took someone that we love away from us? Think about your parents. Think about Snow Belle."

The two brothers looked at each other. Junior sighed. "Well, it was pretty much my idea, so I should do it. We all went in there last time, so I'll go in there by myself. Now which painting stone is it?"

"The one that shows the ghost being sent back to his grave. Simple as that."

"All I have to do is go in, get the stone and come out. How hard can that be?" Junior went inside the cave, walking slower than usual.

Stripes face palmed himself. "I really wish he wouldn't say that."

"Why?" Laurence asked.

"Maybe it's not so bad coming inside by yourself as it is coming inside with a group," they heard Junior say, "I can do this. Wait a second. I hear something." A pause. "No, wait. I'm just stepping on snails. Ah, here's the stone. Now I can get out of here. Wait. What is that I'm seeing?" Another pause. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! NOOOOO!" Like a rocket, Junior shot straight out of the Cave of Fears, grabbing his brother.

Laurence saw that Junior had the stone and took it from him. "Great, you got it. Now let's go stop Antonio." He started running off.

"Laurence, wait up!" Stripes shouted. He looked at his brother. "Would you get off me? What exactly did you see in there, anyway?"

"The monster under my bed," Junior said.

"That was your lame excuse to wake everybody up when we were kids. Come on, we need to go."

Off they went again to stop Antonio. Please, oh please let the chant work or else Halloween will be ruined.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

The herd's party was a lot better than anyone expected. Roshan and Cheril were the last ones to arrive at the party, but not before explaining what happened at the previous party they attended. They looked to see everyone having a great time. The only person that was actually dressed up was Manny, since he thought that was the theme of the party. He only dressed up like the creature created by Frankenstein, but he looked more like a humorous monster. Roshan and Cheril laughed at how he looked, but he only rolled his eyes and walked away.

The two humans were surprised to see Bethany and Louis at the party. Cheril walked over to them, followed by Roshan. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you had to be over at the hospital tonight."

"Well, the doctor told me to wait a couple of more days to see if I could go into labor on my own," Bethany said, "Not having any other plans, Louis and I decided to come over and join the party."

"Coming to the party was your idea," Louis said, "I wanted to go home."

"Louis, you'll be fine. Now go get yourself some mango juice."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Louis made his way over to the snack table.

"What's up with the mango juice?" Roshan asked.

"It calms his nerves," Bethany said, "I don't know why, but it does."

"What's his problem with not wanting to be here at the party?" Cheril said.

"For one thing, he's overprotective with me. Another thing is he's trying to stay away from sugar."

"What's up with him and sugar?" Roshan asked.

"I don't know," Bethany said, "He won't tell me."

"Well, do you have any indication of what would happen if he did?" Cheril said.

"Well, the one thing I can think of is when he ate a sugar cane."

Meanwhile, over at the snack table, Louis was backing away from Ricardo, who was holding a piece of candy. "For the last time, I don't want any candy."

"Why not?" Ricardo said, "Nobody comes to a party without wanting to eat something."

"I've been to plenty of parties. If it wasn't something that was sugar free, I didn't eat it."

"What's up with you and sugar, anyway?"

"You won't like me when I eat sugar." It was then that Louis fell face first in a bowl of jam. Some landed into his mouth and he ended up swallowing it.

Back over with Bethany and the humans, the female molehog was explaining what would happen when Louis ate sugar. "When Louis ate that sugar cane, his eyes popped wide open. His cornea's began to grow bigger than his eyes, then his body started shaking like crazy, then he started doing this weird laugh, something that I've never heard him do before."

While Bethany was explaining what would happen, it actually started happening. Louis' cornea's began to grow, his body started shaking and he began doing a weird laugh. Ricardo had no idea what was going on and began to worry. "Uh, Louis, are you okay?"

Louis continued doing his weird laugh as he told Ricardo, "I feel fine."

"You don't look fine."

Meanwhile, Bethany continued to explain Louis' issue. "And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he ended up going into a hyperactive state and started running all over the place, eating as much sugar as his stomach could hold."

"How long does he go through it?" Cheril asked.

"I don't know. I just let him go through it until he passes out."

"Uh, Bethany," Ricardo said, "I think something's wrong with your husband."

They all looked to see Louis running all over the place. Bethany sighed. "Don't worry. This won't last long. He'll pass out before you know it."

"Good because I don't think I can last the whole night seeing him like this," Cheril said.

Sooner than they think, he passes out. Bethany smiled. "Well, that didn't last as long as it did last time."

"Hey, has anybody seen Junior and Stripes?" Shira asked.

"I'm wondering that myself, especially since Laurence isn't here," Snow Belle said.

"You both do realize that they've been gone for an hour, right?" Diego told them.

Shira gasped. "They didn't."

"If they did, they're dead," Snow Belle said.

"Unfortunately, they have already dealt with the dead," said a voice in the background.

"Who was that?" Ellie asked.

Louis groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh. Did I go into another sugar rush again? Where's that green light coming from?"

"It's coming from him!" Buck shouted, pointing at Antonio.

The herd gasped. Antonio chuckled. "I don't suppose you were expecting to see a ghost tonight, were you?"

"Who are you?" Snow Belle asked.

"Who am I? I am the great and powerful Antonio, ruler of this world!"

"How can you be the ruler if you're already dead?" Crash asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," Antonio said.

"Where did you come from?" Shira asked.

"From my grave, of course. I was brought back by three young saber boys who wanted to conjure up a dead soul for Halloween."

"Oh, those boys are grounded for an eternity."

"I am going to strangle Laurence until my paws have blood on them," Snow Belle said.

"You should really thank them for bringing me back," Antonio said, "I'm about to make the world even better than it already is."

"You're a ghost," Cheril said, "How can you possibly do that?"

"By possessing someone, of course. Now let's see. Who can I control?" Antonio looked around until he saw Diego. "There's a male that won't back down." He flew towards Diego and possessed himself inside the male saber.

"AH!" Diego shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Daddy!" Snow Belle cried.

"Diego!" Shira shouted.

Diego looked at his wife and daughter with red eyes. "The saber you once knew no longer exists."

"Oh, no," Snow Belle whimpered, "That ghost possessed Daddy."

"Not for long," Shira said, grabbing a stone from off the ground. She raised her arm up, giving her possessed husband a stern look. "Get out of my husband's body, ghost!"

Before Shira could throw the stone, Antonio used Diego's mind to remove the stone out of the female saber's paw. He walked up and scratched her face with his claws. Shira was knocked to the ground. Snow Belle gasped in fear. "Mom!"

"We need to get that ghost out of Diego," Ellie said.

"Brooke, get the kids and Bethany upstairs," Manny said, "It's about to get ugly."

"Everything we do always gets ugly," Eddie said.

"Everyone, grab a weapon!" Buck shouted.

Once everybody had something to fight the ghost, they didn't notice that Junior, Stripes and Laurence had made it back. Laurence gasped. "Oh, no. Antonio's already possessed Diego."

Shira then noticed that the three saber boys had returned. "You three are in a lot of trouble."

"We can deal with that later, Mom," Junior said, "We know how to stop the ghost."

"We wouldn't have to stop it if you guys hadn't of conjured it up," Snow Belle said.

"Are you all gonna fight me or just stand around bickering to one another?" possessed Diego asked.

"How do you even get a ghost out of somebody's body?" Shira asked.

"Well, it possessed Laurence earlier," Junior said, "I just punched him in the face and he came right out."

"Pain releases him from somebody else's body," Snow Belle said, "I have an idea." She made her way over to her possessed father. "I'm sorry, Daddy. This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." That's when she clawed her father's face. Antonio floated right out, clutching his cheek, groaning in pain. Diego groaned as well, placing his paw on his cheek. Snow Belle hugged her father. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was the only way to get the ghost out of you."

"It's okay, little flower," Diego said, "No harm done. It'll heal up."

"Why are you fools trying so hard to get rid of me?"'Antonio asked.

"Because ghost like you don't belong in this world," Stripes said. He looked at Laurence. "Sing the chant."

Laurence cleared his throat as he began.

 _Ghost, I banish you_

 _Return to your grave_

 _Upon you, all will fail_

 _Don't bother with your rave_

 _Ghost, I banish you_

 _Take your eyes off all_

 _Be scared, be horrified, be terrified_

 _Never rule by standing tall_

 _Ghost, I banish you_

 _Don't utter your ghostly words_

 _Disappear from the sky_

 _You're no longer heaven's bird_

 _Ghost, I banish you!_

 _Ghost, I banish you!_

 _Return to your grave!_

With a scream of fear and pain, Antonio vanished. The chant worked. Halloween was saved and so was the world. Everything was back to normal. Well, almost.

Shira and Diego, along with Snow Belle, made their way towards the boys. Junior stood in front of Stripes and Laurence. "Before you go off and blame all of us, let me make this clear and let you know that I was the leader. If anyone deserves a longer punishment, it's me."

"Thank you for telling us that, Junior," Diego said, "Even though you led it, you all went along with it, so you all take the blame."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Why would you boys ignore us like that and go off to conjure up a ghost?" Shira asked, "When we tell you no, we have a good reason to. So nobody gets hurt. Looks like this Halloween turned out to be a disaster."

"Are you kidding?" Julian said, "This was the best Halloween ever!"

"Of all the things I've ever wanted to see in my life, I'm happy to finally see a real ghost," Earnest said.

"I will admit that this Halloween turned out to be a success," Louis said, "Minus Ricardo trying to feed me candy."

"If you had a reason to not eat it, you should've just told me," Ricardo said.

"Don't forget, everyone," Ellie said, "The most important thing about a holiday is spending time together as a family."

"You said it, Mom," Peaches said.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make!" Gladys shouted, walking inside the cave, "I have just found out that I have won the Halloween Decoration Contest!"

"What?" Earnest shouted, "There is no way your decorations were better than mine! I demand a recount!"

"Well, boys, it seems this Halloween turned out to be a success," Junior said.

"Just be glad that it did," Diego said.

"Maybe we can do this every Halloween," Laurence said, "What do you say, Diego?"

All three of the boys crowded on top of Diego as they said in unison, "Same time next year?"

Diego pushed them all away and shook his head. "Absolutely not, boys."

"Junior, Stripes, as of this moment, you two are grounded for a month," Shira said.

"Aw, man," Junior and Stripes said.

Snow Belle walked up to her husband and pulled his ear. "You will be doing chores for a month. No and's, if's or but's about it. Understood?"

"Ow!" Laurence stated in pain, "Yes, dear." Snow Belle released his ear, pulling it in the process. Rubbing it, he said, "I knew that would happen."

"You know, Laurence, maybe you should be the leader next year," Junior said.

"I agree with him," Stripes said, "You didn't run away or hide like a scaredy cat. You were nothing but brave."

"I guess a guy can change over the years," Laurence said, "You guys are seriously up for next year?"

"You know it."

"I'm up for it every year," Junior said.

"Let's do it," Laurence said, "Who knows? Maybe we'll conjure up the three wolf witches?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Stripes said.

They all laughed. This Halloween turned out differently than everyone thought it would be, but it still ended wonderfully. And so another Halloween has come and gone.

Or has it?

Of course it has.

But you never know if the next Halloween will be different.

Oh, well. We'll just have to wait and see.

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

 **THE END**

 **VOICE CAST**

 **ELLIE...QUEEN LATIFAH**

 **SHIRA...JENNIFER LOPEZ**

 **BROOKE...JESSIE J**

 **SNOW BELLE...SELENA GOMEZ**

 **LAURENCE...DRAKE BELLE**

 **PEACHES...KEKE PALMER**

 **JULIAN...ADAM DEVINE**

 **JUNIOR...KIRBY MORROW**

 **STRIPES...MICHAEL ADAMTHWAITE**

 **GLADYS...WANDA SYKES**

 **EARNEST...TYLER PERRY**

 **LOUIS...JOSH GAD**

 **BETHANY...ARIANA GRANDE**

 **MANNY...RAY ROMANO**

 **DIEGO...DENIS LEARY**

 **SID...JOHN** **LEGUIZAMO**

 **BUCK...SIMON PEGG**

 **SCRAT...CHRIS WEDGE**

 **SCRATTE...KAREN DISHER**

 **ANTONIO...JIM CARREY**

 **TEDDY...MICHAEL STRAHAN**

 **TERRIE...JENNIFER ANNISTON**

 **CRASH...SEANN WILLIAM SCOTT**

 **EDDIE...JOSH PECK**

 **CHERIL...VICTORIA JUSTICE**

 **ROSHAN...VINCENT TONG**

 **RICARDO...ANTONIO BANDERAS**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. DON'T FORGET TO THANK** **Kenneth0 IN YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **NGLIA21 OUT!**


End file.
